wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Konstantin Ivanov Bekyarov
"Only a idiot would trust in Austria." ― Konstantin Bekyarov Konstantin Ivanov Bekyarov is a newcomer character in WUC, portraited as a hard-line authoritarian willing to go to the bitter end for his beliefs, coupled with his natural talent at strategy and warfare. Personally he is a very attentive and talkative individual, once one gains his trust they gain a ally for life (if said person doesn't fuck up too hard, Bekyarov is quick to change sides). But he tends to be hotheaded, and will for sure call a ally of his out of their bullshit if he has to, he won't sugarcoat things nor leave details for the sake of good lies. Appearance Bekyarov is a short South Slav man nearing his 50s, sporting a hat exclusive to his uniform. Usually he is found wearing a dark green sport shirt and brown long trousers, but occasiaonally switches to a grey sportcoat and dark blue pants. On formal occasions he is almost always wearing his military uniform, alongside his characteristic cap, but once in a while he can be seen wearing a standard black tuxedo. Biography Before the Powder Keg Exploded Joining the military at a young age, Bekyarov quickly rose in the military hierarchy, getting his promotion to Lieutenant-Colonel in 1932, to Colonel in 1936, and more recently, to General in 1937. During the Second Balkan War he fought in the Greek front, being known as the “Greek Grinder” for being merciless against any enemy, with his aggressive strategic rhetoric years later that helped him to rise in the ranks. Even with his stellar performance in Thrace, Bulgaria was doomed to lose the war from the start And so in 10rd August of 1913 the treaties of Bucharest and of Constantinople were signed, stripping Bulgaria from direct access to the Mediterranean Sea and losing several other territories claimed by them. The Weltkrieg in the Balkans Years later during the Great War he was assigned to Greece once again, and he was just a aggressive and merciless as years ago. In special during the Siege of Ioannina, which ended with the surrender of the 3rd Greek Infantry Corps (which were executed on spot) and with the city left in ruins as his advanced through the rough Greek terrain. And in July 3rd of 1918 he took part of the Siege of Athens, leading the 5th Shturmovatsi unit into battle. The Aftershocks of the War After the end of the war the general entered politics under the National Populist party Zveno, a party that shared his ideals of strength and progress, in which he slowly but steadily rose the ranks. With the previous regional governor of Vidin resigning due to health problems, Konstantin was appointed as the governor, decisively winning over the BRSP's candidate. His mandate of 4 years transformed the war torn province to something somewhat close to it's pre-war condition, gaining massive prestige within the Council of Ministers and popularity among the populace. The Foreign Minister Years And, on 1935, he wins the election for the position of Foreign Minister (mostly due to his connections inside the highest castes of the government) marking the first time in Bulgaria's history in which an Zveno politician rose to a major governmental position. His foreign policies focus primarily in expanding Bulgaria's market beyond the Austrian Sphere of Influence (which he hates with fervour), in special towards the Russian Bloc and other similar-minded regimes. Even though his populist tendencies are a subject of polemic and attrition within the National Assembly, he is regarded as a national hero among a big percentage of the population. But things aren’t going so well for Zevno itself, their leader, Georgiev, had his health quickly worsen suddenly, leaving the party in the brink of internal division. But not all is lost, with the cut of military pensions the army is now more than ever prone to be manipulated by a strong leader, and several liberal reforms have angered the conservatives groups within the nation, which even with the Liberals’ dominance, still remain strong in the Assembly. Everything Bekyarov needs now is the perfect window of opportunity to launch his coup, and the rising tensions in the Balkans might be the opportunity he needs to execute his plans. Expertise Due to entering the army so early in his life, Bekyarov has learned some abilities all the while: Strategical Mastermind Bekyarov is without doubt a genius when it comes to it, always planning ahead. Be it a war or a political battle, he will prepare to be a step ahead of his enemies. Gun-Wielding and Hand-to-Hand Combat Even the General was a soldier someday, and even after his promotion he didn't allow himself to wither. Even if one would assume he is at least overweight, Bekyarov is a decently active person, at least once a week he does some sort of physical activity. Like hunting, sword-figthing or even a simple walk if his mind is too tired. Silver-Tongued He didn't get so up there with actions alone, the General is a great diplomat and, with enough time, can convince almost anyone to his advantage. It also comes in hand when he was to make speeches, swatting support from the population to his side.